Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you
by LadySeara
Summary: Jej cały świat obrócił się do góry nogami, jego stracił kolory. Ona nie wierzy już w miłość, on zaczyna o nią walczyć. Czy można czegoś nienawidzić, a jednocześnie szukać tego w swoim życiu? Co umiera ostatnie, nadzieja czy miłość? Hyuuga x Riko (w tle KagaKuro, AoKise i inni). M ze względu na sceny seksu, dramat, rozterki i AoKisową swatkę.


Mimo iż od Winter Cup minął dopiero tydzień, życie członków drużyny Seirin wróciło do normy. Riko nie pozwoliła osiąść im na laurach i zwiększyła tempo treningów, narzucając im niemal mordercze ćwiczenia. Poprzednie spotkania wydawały się być przy tym letnią zabawą w ogródku i chłopcy wkrótce tego żałowali. Zdążyli przy tym zauważyć, że coś wydaje się zaprzątać myśli trenerki, ale zwalili to na wyjazd Kiyoshi'ego. Nawet jeśli nie byli już parą (sam fakt, że kiedyś byli razem wprawił ich w zakłopotanie i szok, gdyż żadne z nich tego nie zauważyło), to wyjazd tak bliskiej osoby musiał być dla niej ciężki. To samo działo się z Hyuugą; kapitan wydawał się być nieobecny myślami, chociaż dawał z siebie wszystko na treningach. Co najbardziej zaskoczyło drużynę (a najmocniej Izuki'ego, który miał nadzieję, że po wyjeździe Kiyoshi'ego Hyuuga i Riko zbliżą się do siebie jeszcze bardziej), to to, że prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Mieli wiadomość z pierwszej ręki – Izuki chodził z nimi do klasy i to on najbardziej się o nich martwił. Cóż było w tym dziwnego, skoro znał ich od gimnazjum i od tamtego czasu oboje byli mu niesamowicie bliscy? Kochał ich oboje i chciał ich szczęścia, widząc więc, jak każde z nich pogrąża się coraz mocniej i mocniej w melancholii, serce mu pękało. Starał się jednak podtrzymywać innych na duchu (a przy okazji wmawiał to sam sobie), że to przejściowe kłopoty i że oboje wkrótce znów zaczną ze sobą rozmawiać. Brak Teppei'a i rozłam między Riko a Hyuugą mógł być równie dobrze wyrokiem śmierci dla całej drużyny.  
Izuki nie wiedział, z kim powinien rozmawiać. Nie chciał wysyłać maili do Teppei'a, woląc by przyjaciel skupił się na rehabilitacji i odzyskaniu sprawności. Rozmowa z pierwszakami nie miała sensu, żadne z nich (a już najbardziej Kagami) nie rozumiało głębi uczuć, która została zmącona. Mitobe (z poparciem Koganei'a) zapewne zasugerowałby otwartą rozmowę z obojgiem zainteresowanych, ale wystarczyło znać Hyuugę dłużej niż tydzień, by wiedzieć, że nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Pozostawał mu Tsuchida, który jednak widział wszystko przez różowe okulary, sam będąc szczęśliwy w związku. Izuki nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że będzie samotny mimo grupy otaczających go przyjaciół.  
Myślał, że znalazł się w patowej sytuacji, kiedy sprawy przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót.

* * *

Tamtego dnia Hyuuga nie pojawił się ani w szkole, ani na treningu. Zdezorientowało to drużynę; zazwyczaj kiedy miał być nieobecny, kapitan informował kogoś o tym. Tym razem jednak nawet Riko nie dostała wiadomości, a Hyuuga nie odbierał telefonu i nie odpisywał na maile do niego wysłane. I chociaż Riko zarządziła normalny trening, dla wszystkich było jasne, że jest z nimi tylko obecna fizycznie. Nie byli również zaskoczeni, kiedy kazała im wrócić do domu wcześniej, a sama oznajmiła, że w drodze do siebie zajrzy do salonu Hyuugów i sprawdzi, co stało się z ich kapitanem. Izuki poprosił, by dała mu potem znać, co się stało i niecierpliwie oczekiwał na informacje.

* * *

Salon Hyuugów niewiele się zmienił od momentu, kiedy ostatnio tu była. Trudno jej było uwierzyć w to, że od Winter Cup minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie. Miała wrażenie, że minęło o wiele, wiele więcej; jej życie gwałtownie się od tego czasu zmieniło i Riko nie wiedziała już, kim sama jest. Zepchnęła jednak te uczucia w głąb siebie, niezdolna (i niechętna) do walki z nimi, nie teraz. Skupiła się na nauce i na drużynie, czasem sypiając tylko po kilka godzin na dobę. Nie przeszkadzało jej zmęczenie; łatwiej było się wtedy odciąć i wyciszyć, a tego potrzebowała najbardziej. I chociaż nie powiedziała nikomu, co ją trapi, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest kiepska w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć i drużyna już dawno domyśliła się, że coś się stało. Czekała na moment, odpowiedni moment, by im powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony czy taki moment kiedykolwiek nadejdzie? Była na tyle dorosła, by wiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie dobrej okazji i już dawno powinna to zrobić, nim sprawa będzie głośna i oficjalna, a wtedy wszyscy będą jej współczuć, zapominając, kim i jaka naprawdę jest.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dzwonek, słyszany z głębi domu. Salon Hyuugów znajdował się na parterze jednorodzinnego domu; kapitan wraz z rodzicami i braciszkiem mieszkał na piętrze. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że na drzwiach wisi kartka informująca o tym, że dziś salon będzie nieczynny. Może Hyuuga wyjechał gdzieś wraz z rodziną? Riko już miała zawrócić, kiedy usłyszała kroki i dźwięk klucza przekręcanego w zamku.  
-Riko-chan – mama Hyuugi uśmiechnęła się do niej i szerzej otworzyła drzwi, zapraszając dziewczynę do środka. –To niestety nie jest odpowiedni moment na wizytę – dodała przepraszająco.  
-Coś się stało? – zapytała Riko, zaciskając palce na pasku swojej torby. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to pytanie było nie na miejscu, nie powinna się wtrącać, ale zadała je nim zdążyła pomyśleć.  
-Och, nic złego, skarbie – pani Hyuuga uspokoiła ją. –Jedziemy z Junem do lekarza, bo ma grypę, a Junpei leży od wczoraj z gorączką. Pewnie dlatego tu jesteś – domyśliła się.  
-Obaj się pochorowali? – Riko poczuła niepokój; o ile rozumiała Juna, który mógł przynieść jakąś infekcję z przedszkola, tak to niemożliwe, by Hyuuga był chory. Nie z treningiem i witaminami, jakie im serwowała.  
-Tak, to zapewne przez te dodatkowe treningi, które sobie wymyślił. Lekarz powiedział, że poleży kilka dni to wstanie, a na przyszłość odpuści sobie jogging w środku zimy. Nie przypuszczałam jednak, że grypę złapie też Jun – westchnęła, patrząc, jak po schodach schodzi jej mąż, niosąc młodszego syna w ramionach.  
-Riko-onee-san – wyszeptał malec. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały gorączką. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i ostrożnie odgarnęła mu włoski z czoła.  
-Musisz szybko wyzdrowieć – powiedziała cicho. –Kto inny będzie dbał o wszystko?  
-Mhm – płaczliwie zamruczał, wtulając buzię w ramię ojca.  
Riko znała rodziców Hyuugi niemal tak długo, jak znała własnych. Mieszkała trzy domy dalej i odkąd sięgała pamięcią, ona i Hyuuga byli blisko. Pamiętała jego dumę, kiedy urodził się Jun i to, jak bardzo Hyuuga starał się być odpowiedzialnym, starszym bratem.  
-Zostanę i zajmę się Hyuugą-kunem – zaproponowała, ściągając buty. –Nie powinien zostawać sam, jeśli ma wysoką gorączkę.  
-To miłe z twojej strony, Riko-chan, ale możesz się od niego zarazić. Twój tata raczej nie byłby z tego powodu zadowolony.  
Na wzmiankę o ojcu Riko poczuła ciężar w żołądku. Paradoksalnie, zamiast zgodzić się z rodzicami Hyuugi i wyjść, nim znów powie coś nie na miejscu, uśmiechnęła się do nich i odłożyła swoją torbę.  
-Mój tata ma inne rzeczy na głowie, spokojnie. Poza tym, byle grypy się nie boję. Proszę się nie martwić, wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewniła ich.  
Dyskutowali jeszcze chwilę, ale Riko była tak zdesperowana, że rodzice Hyuugi w końcu się poddali. Zostawili jej klucze i poprosili, by zadzwoniła, jeśli będzie musiała wyjść przed ich powrotem. Nie musieli mówić, by czuła się jak w domu lub gdzie co jest – Riko doskonale to wiedziała. Mogła poruszać się po tym mieszkaniu równie dobrze, jak po swoim własnym. Wiedziała, który schodek ominąć, by skrzypienie nie zaalarmowało Hyuugi, gdy szła na piętro. Pamiętała, ze musi lekko przyciągnąć drzwi do siebie, nim naciśnie klamkę, by zamek otworzył się bez problemu.  
Pokój Hyuugi również znała. Był urządzony skromnie, największą uwagę przykuwała kolekcja figurek wojowników i zdjęcia na korkowej tablicy. Nikt nie wiedział, że Hyuuga miał tendencję do bycia sentymentalnym, o czym świadczył chociażby medal, który wisiał tuż nad biurkiem i laptopem. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc w przyborniku swój długopis z misiem; wiedziała, że ktoś z drużyny musiał go zabrać po spotkaniu w szatni, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że to Hyuuga go sobie przywłaszczy.  
Chłopak leżał na wznak w łóżku, nakryty kołdrą i dodatkowym kocem. Mimo to drżał wciąż lekko, chociaż jego twarz była czerwona i spocona. Riko zacmokała cicho i usiadła na krześle obok jego łóżka (zapewne któreś z rodziców Hyuugi musiało je tutaj zostawić, tak samo jak zestaw lekarstw i butelkę wody na szafce). Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła Hyuugi i aż drgnęła, czując kontrast między swoją zimną skórą, a jego rozpalonym ciałem.  
-Mało ci było moich treningów? – prychnęła, sięgając po opakowanie z zimnymi okładami i wyjmując jeden. Ostrożnie odgarnęła włosy z jego czoła i nakleiła na nie chłodzący opatrunek.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go takiego i mimo przykrych okoliczności, nie mogła powstrzymać się przed myślami, które kłębiły się w jej głowie. Hyuuga zawsze był głośny, wybuchowy i niespokojny. A przynajmniej taki wydawał się być dla Seirin; Riko wiedziała, że gdy bawił się z Junem był cichy i spokojny, nic, co zrobiłby pięcioletni chłopiec nie wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Był również spokojny i niesamowicie skupiony, kiedy składał swoje modele albo wykonywał kolejne dioramy. Tylko ona wiedziała, jak delikatne są wtedy jego palce, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy obcinał włosy. Pewne siebie, ale łagodne pociągnięcia nożyczkami, czułe przesuwanie palcami między kosmykami. Ciekawe, czy tak samo dotykał piłki. Lub innej dziewczyny.  
Riko zamarła. Nigdy się tym nie interesowała. Prócz swojej krótkiej przygody z Kiyoshim (dwóch miłych, ale niezobowiązujących randek), nie miała wielkiego doświadczenia w związkach. I nie chciała mieć takowego, biorąc pod uwagę obecny stan rzeczy. Wiedziała, że Tsuchida ma dziewczynę (bo była to siostra Mitobe i parę razy widziała ich na drużynowych imprezach), ale nigdy nie pytała pozostałych o ich życie poza koszykówką i szkołą. Nawet Izuki czy Hyuuga, których znała dłużej niż pozostałych, nie zwierzali się jej z osobistego życia. Czy to dlatego, że była niegodna zaufania, jak jej matka? Może oni wiedzieli, że Riko nosi w sobie geny zdradliwej i kłamliwej suki, przez co nie wtajemniczali jej w swoje sprawy? Czy była dziewczyna, która dziś zamartwiała się, ze Hyuuga nie odpowiada na wiadomości, tak jak oni się martwili? Przypomniała sobie dzień przed finałem, kiedy chłopak ścinał jej włosy; próbował jej coś wtedy powiedzieć. Może chciał oznajmić, że się z kimś spotyka i dlatego od czasu Winter Cup zachowywał się z dystansem, by jego dziewczyna nie zrozumiała czegoś opacznie? W końcu Hyuuga był miłym chłopakiem, zawsze dbał o to, by Riko nie wracała po ciemku do domu; nawet jeśli się pokłócili i nie rozmawiali ze sobą, szedł dwa kroki za nią i czekał, aż zniknie w swoim domu, nim odwracał się i odchodził. Na drugi dzień Riko zawsze czekała na niego pod domem, by razem iść do szkoły i spory z poprzedniego dnia szły w zapomnienie.  
Na myśl o tym, że Hyuuga mógłby być z kimś związany, Riko czuła nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku. Próbowała sobie wmówić, że to przez strach o rytm jego treningów – czy nie zacznie ich olewać na rzecz randek? A co z ich spotkaniami odnośnie planów i treningów? Zawsze robili to we dwoje, czy teraz ona będzie z nimi siedzieć?  
 _Czy miłość musi w ogóle istnieć?,_ pomyślała Riko gorzko, poprawiając machinalnie kołdrę Hyuugi i wygładzając ją. _Nie jest nikomu potrzebna, komplikuje tylko sprawy i jest problemem.  
_ Mimo silnej woli i uszanowania dla prywatności Hyuugi, nie mogła się powstrzymać i sięgnęła po jego komórkę. Zerkając szybko i upewniając się, że chłopak wciąż śpi, otworzyła klapkę i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Czując wyrzuty sumienia, zamknęła ją i chciała odłożyć, kiedy ręka znów jej zadrżała. To było silniejsze od niej. Znów otworzyła klapkę i weszła na wiadomości. Zalała ją fala ulgi, kiedy po szybkim przejrzeniu wiadomości (nie otwierała ich, czytała tylko nagłówki), nie zauważyła żadnych innych maili prócz tych, które wysyłali sobie nawzajem członkowie drużyny. Błyskawicznie odłożyła telefon, czerwieniąc się równie mocno, jak Hyuuga w gorączce. Dlaczego cieszyła się, że nie ma tam żadnej wiadomości od dziewczyny? Hyuuga zasługiwał na miłość i na to, by ktoś przy nim był. Więc dlaczego.…? Wmawiała sobie, że to dla dobra drużyny, ale miała problem z przekonaniem samej siebie.  
Kiedy drgnął i otworzył oczy, wiedziała, by podać mu okulary, nim wyciągnął rękę i zaczął ich na ślepo szukać. Z trudem podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku, z jej lekką pomocą. Dopiero kiedy kołdra lekko się zsunęła, Riko zauważyła, że całe plecy i pierś Hyuuga miał mokrą od potu.  
-Riko? – zapytał niepewnie, zanosząc się kaszlem.  
Nie czuła obrzydzenia, klepiąc go po mokrych plecach. Ważniejsze było to, żeby pomóc mu odkrztusić to, co dławiło go w gardle, niż to, że był spocony. Drugą dłonią podtrzymywała go z przodu. Nagle poczuła przerażenie; Hyuuga był tak słaby, tak wiotki, jak nigdy wcześniej. Co jeśli to coś poważniejszego niż grypa?  
-Taak, a kto inny by do ciebie przyszedł, żeby ci powiedzieć, że jesteś głupi? – westchnęła, pomagając mu znów oprzeć się o poduszki. –Masz – nalała wody do szklanki i włożyła do niej słomkę. Podała mu ją, sama trzymając szkło. Hyuuga przymknął oczy i przełykał wodę, co chwila biorąc przerwy na oddech. W międzyczasie Riko mówiła. –Twoi rodzice pojechali z Junem do lekarza.  
-Cholera, zaraził się? – wykrztusił ochryple.  
-Prawdopodobnie – przyznała.  
-W takim razie ty też powinnaś wyjść – próbował się podnieść, ale znów zaczął kaszleć. Riko przezornie odsunęła wodę, by się nie rozlała. –Nie chcę cię zarazić.  
-Głupi jesteś – burknęła i wstała.  
Obserwował ją bezsilnie, gdy wychodziła do łazienki i gdy wróciła z miską. W środku była ciepła woda oraz ręcznik. Widząc jego zdziwione spojrzenie, Riko z trudem opanowała chęć rzucenia miską o blat.  
-Umyję cię – oznajmiła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
-Myślę, że to zły pomysł.  
-Ty już lepiej nie myśl, zobacz jak się to skończyło – syknęła i podciągnęła mu koszulkę. –Och proszę cię, widziałam cię nago więcej razy niż mam palców. Potraktuj to jako b-bonus do treningu! Będzie ci się lepiej spało – dodała, jakby ten argument rozwiązywał spór.  
Może gdyby czuł się lepiej, Hyuuga próbowałby z nią dyskutować. Teraz jednak westchnął tylko ciężko i uniósł ręce, by Riko mogła ściągnąć mu koszulkę przez głowę. Czuł się dziwnie, gdyż z jednej strony to była najpiękniejsza chwila w jego życiu, a z drugiej świadomość, że dla niej jest tylko kolegą i podopiecznym, którym musiała się zająć, ściskała go w gardle. Fakt, dotyk Riko nie był podszyty niczym więcej, niż troską; ostrożnie przesuwała po jego torsie wilgotnym ręcznikiem, nie mówiąc nic. Kiedy chciała, by się pochylił, lekko dociskała dłoń do jego barku. Nawet tutaj współpracowali ze sobą tak, jak współpracowali na boisku – bez czegoś silniejszego, niż przyjaźń. Hyuuga zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle. Jak powinien powiedzieć Riko o swoich uczuciach?  
-Lepiej, co? – zagadnęła, pomagając wciągnąć mu czystą koszulkę. –Powinieneś wrócić do spania – dorzuciła, podchodząc do okna. Lekko odchyliła firankę i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. –Twoi rodzice wrócili. Będę się zbierać. Dam znać, że jesteś chory. Może za dwa dni do ciebie wpadniemy? Przyniosę ci ksero notatek.  
-Dzięki. R-Riko?  
-Tak, Hyuuga-kun? – zapytała, odwracając się i patrząc na niego przez ramię. Jego rumieniec wzięła za objaw gorączki, a nie za przejaw burzy, jaka toczyła się w jego sercu.  
-Ja… uhm. Ja… dziękuję – oświadczył. –Z-za wszystko. Za Seirin, za dzisiaj. Za to, że jesteś.  
-Spoko – Riko zamrugała szybko. Nigdy nie widziała go tak zmieszanego. _To pewnie choroba,_ pomyślała. –Od czego ma się przyjaciół, nie?


End file.
